Locator systems for detecting objects that are buried or obscured from plain sight are known in the art. Many current antenna arrays are costly to both the manufacturer and the customer, are unduly complex in configuration, and have variable sensitivity. Accordingly, there is a need for increasingly compact and improved antenna arrays for locating systems that are both highly sensitive that may be manufactured at reduced cost, as well as to provide other advantages.